From Sunrise to Sunset
by HannahPullings
Summary: <html><head></head>Hannah Collins is a government spy being sent to travel on the HMS Surprise and make sure Captain Jack Aubrey follows his orders to capture the Acheron. Later finding love in someone she wouldn't have expected. Rated T for possible future chapters.</html>
1. The Port

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the awesome characters except for Hannah.

Author's note: I apologize if its not that great. It's my first shot at writing in third person. I also want to thank my best friends for kicking my butt into posting my stuff, so thank you guys. (You know who you are) Enjoy...

**The Port**

"You know what you have to do, Hannah." Said a large man in a blue uniform, whose face was red from the hot summer sun. "Yes, Sir, I am to go aboard the Surprise and make sure that Captain "Lucky " Jack Aubrey stays true to his orders and captures the Acheron." She said while she finished packing her things being sure to grab the drawing she had done of her family. "Good. You had best be on your way. The ship is set to leave in fifteen minutes." The man said smiling and opening the door for her. "Yes, Sir, I will not disappoint you." She said saluting then walking past him into the busy street by the harbor. She brought her hand up to her head in an effort to block out the brightness of the sun from her eyes. She started walking toward the ship she was to board when she bumped into her friend, Jessica. "Oh Hannah I was hoping I would get to se you before you left I wanted to wish you luck." Jessica said hugging her friend and smiling brightly. Jessica had been Hannah's closest friend since they were young children, and now twenty years later, Jessica was married and starting a family while Hannah worked for the government as a spy and had no family. "I'm glad you came to see me off. I shall miss you and Charles while I'm away." Hannah said with a warm smile rubbing her friend's belly. "I hope to be back in time for the arrival of your baby. I should get to the ship before it leaves without me," She said smiling and hugging her friend again. "Good luck! We'll pray for your safe return!" Jessica shouted after Hannah as she hurried to the docks.

When she arrived to the boarding dock for the HMS Surprise, Hannah remembered that she was to blend in as much as possible and keep a low profile. Walking up the plank to the main deck, she notices a little blond boy smiling and talking with his friend, a tall boy with brown hair and a big smile, she smiled at them when they looked at her as she passed. After everyone had gotten aboard the Captain, a blond haired blue-eyed man with a tall but built stature, came onto the deck followed close behind by a man with long brown hair and blue eyes about the same height as the captain but with a leaner physique. Jack smiled to his shipmates and as he looked around, his gaze met with hers and his smile broadened. "Attention men!" He said followed by everyone looking at their leader. "This will be our home for the next few months, possibly years. I will not lie to you. This will be difficult travel. If you are having second thoughts, you should jump overboard now and swim home and continue your knitting." As he said that his eyes locked with hers. Smirking back at him silently telling him to stick his knitting where the sun doesn't shine, she kept listening. "Some of you may be lost at sea or killed in battle, but don't lose hope men, while you're under my command you should all arrive home safe and victorious! Now let us set off and go for the prize!" He finished as the men all shouted in excitement.

Hannah turned and started walking toward the bow of the ship, thinking about the riveting speech Captain Aubrey had just made and how excited the men had gotten. Shaking her head not able to fully understand the male brain, she pulled out her journal and began to write. "Hello, ma'am." The sudden voice made her jump and turn around to see Jack, the man with the brown hair, and another man with short hair and glasses staring at her. "Captain." She said saluting then closing her book and sticking it back into her bag without breaking eye contact. "Your speech was thoroughly entertaining and spirit lifting. May I ask who your friends might be?" He smiled and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "This is my First Lieutenant Thomas Pullings." Thomas reached out his hand and she shook it firmly. "And this is doctor Stephen Maturin." Doctor Maturin smiled and reached out to shake hands. "It's nice to meet your acquaintance Lieutenant Pullings, Doctor Maturin, Captain Aubrey." She said still holding the captain's strong gaze. "I hope you will be pleased to know that you will have your own cabin with a door that has a lock. Mr. Pullings will show you where it is so you can put your things there." He said with a big smile plastered on his face as Thomas went to her side and offered his arm. "Thank your Captain. Again, it was nice meeting you." She smiled and saluted Jack then picked up her bag taking Thomas' arm and left the men on the deck.

They were both silent as they walked to her cabin and she was getting uncomfortable. "Thank you for escorting me to my cabin, Lieutenant Pullings." She said to break the silence looking up at him. "My name's Hannah Collins. I guess I had forgotten to tell the captain and the doctor." He down at her and smiled. "It's my pleasure to escort you to your cabin ma'am, and please call me Tom." She nodded and decided right there that she liked him much more than the captain. "Alright, Tom. Please call me Hannah." After walking a few more feet they arrived at her cabin which was next to the captain's quarters, she rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Well this is your cabin. Do you need anything else?" Tom said smiling silently hoping that she would need him for something so he could spend some more time to get to know her. "As a matter of fact would you stay for a bit while I unpack?" He nodded and followed her into the cabin and sat down on a small chair next to the big window that showed the fading silhouette of England resting peacefully before an orange and pink sunset. As he marveled at the view of his home, the thought of what Hannah would think of the scene. Would she think of it as beautiful? What did she think of him? "Did you see the sunset? It's beautiful." He said then heard her light footsteps coming up behind him then stopping to his right. "Wow!" she gasped. "That is the most magnificent sunset I've ever seen." She looked up at him again and noticed the hooked scar on his cheek and wondered how he had gotten it. Turning back to her unpacking, she decided to ask him about himself. "So how old are you, Tom?" He looked over to her with a questioning expression. "I'm twenty-five. How about you, Hannah?"

"I just turned twenty-three last month." She replied placing the picture of her family on her hammock. Tom stood up and walked over to look at the picture and was amazed at how amazing it was. "Is that your family?" he asked. "Yes." She said sadly. "They died in a fire when I was sixteen. Some drunken sailors that had just docked at our port had started it. My mother and older sister were asleep and my father was in the cellar working on building a cradle for the new baby. I had stayed at my friend Jessica's home for her birthday and I stayed the night. When I woke up the next morning, her parents told me the news and offered me a place to stay. I drew this picture that day, I stayed locked up in Jessica's room and I wouldn't come out until it was perfect in every way." She said wiping away a tear that had ran down her cheek. Tom looked at her feeling the sudden urge to hold her while she cried and tell her it was going to be okay. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. Suddenly she spun around and buried her face against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight and comforting embrace.


	2. Royal Reds

1Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters belong to me, except for Hannah, they all belong to Patrick O'Brian.

Author's Note: Chapter two! I loved writing this one I think it may be one of my favorites! Please read and review and enjoy!

**Royal Reds**

After Tom had left her cabin she sat down at the little desk, she had moved to sit in front of the window, and began to draw in her notebook. It started out as just being various animals like rabbits and dogs, then she began to draw a face that was smiling, with wide blue eyes, and a familiar hooked a shaped scar. When she was finished, she realized that the face she had drawn was Lieutenant Pullings. With a bright blush, she quickly closed her book and pushed it aside and looked in wonder at the magnificent scene of the sunset. The sky was lit up with bright shades of blue, florescent oranges, brilliant pinks, and royal reds that all morphed into a big yellow ball slightly peeking up over the city they had just departed. Hannah decided to take a quick nap before she would go up to the main deck and mingle with the other shipmates. After she crawled into her hammock, there was a soft knock at her door. "Who is it?" She asked as she walked over to her bag and grabbed her small dagger, which she kept for protection, and headed toward the door. "My name's Will Blakeney, ma'am." He said before she opened the door to see the young blond boy from earlier. "Yes, Mr. Blakeney? How may I help you?" She asked smiling. Will smiled back and his blue eyes began to sparkle. "I was wondering if you would like to join my friend Peter and me for dinner."

"Why, Mr. Blakeney, I would love to join you and your friend for dinner." She smiled at him and turned to put her dagger away and walked back to the young man who was holding out his hand. She took it and they started walking down the corridor toward the dining area. When they arrived at a table, where the brown haired boy from earlier sat, Will ushered hannah to a seat between himself and the other boy. "This is my friend Peter Calamy." He said as Peter held out his hand shaking Hannah's. "He didn't think I could convince you to eat with us."

"Is that so?" She looked at Peter and saw that he was blushing. "Well Mr. Blakeney didn't have to convince me to come, he was just so handsome I couldn't resist." Looking over at Will she winked and gave him a wide smile. After they had started eating, Peter was busy talking her ear off about how he wanted to be a captain like Jack and that he knew everything there was to know about ships. As he chattered, Hannah listened with true interest while Will sat silently to her right picking at his food looking saddened. Hannah bumped his knee with hers, causing him to jump at the sudden contact, and smiled at him. "What's the matter Mr. Blakeney?" She asked him when he looked back down at his food still seeming upset. "It's nothing, just a little seasick is all, nothing to worry about." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Now, I know something is bothering you. You can tell me. We are friends, right?" Will looked up at her and half smiled. "Yeah, we are. It's just, Peter's talking to you so much that I feel left out, like I'm the third wheel." He started to blush and turned his face away from her stare. Hannah wrapped her arm around his and kissed his cheek. "You could never be a third wheel. We're all friends nothing less, and as your friend I promise that I will always be here to listen to you when you need someone to talk to. Okay?" Will's face was as red as a rose when he looked up at her and nodded grinning from ear to ear. "Well now I feel like a third wheel." Peter said pretending to look sad. Hannah smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. "The same goes for you, young Peter, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be glad to listen." His face grew red and his smile was spread wide across his face. "Now, let's finish eating." They all talked while they finished their meal, unknowing that Jack and Stephen were standing a few feet behind them.

"What do you make of her, Stephen?" Jack asked his old friend as he watched Hannah and the two midshipmen. Stephen watched as Hannah laughed at the storied the boys told her. "Well it would seem that she has a way of making people smile. What do you think, Jack?" Jack smiled and ran a hand through his hair chuckling softly. "I think this will be an interesting journey." The men turned and continued their talk as they walked to the captain's cabin.

When they were done eating, Hannah, Will, and Peter went onto the main deck and the boys told her the name and function of everything on the ship. They had even climbed up the mast and looked out at the vast ocean that extended farther than their eyes could see. Before heading back to her cabin, Hannah said goodnight to the boys and thanked them for a nice evening. Walking down the corridor to her cabin, she heard footsteps coming up behind her and when she stopped so did they. She continued walking and instead of going into her cabin she went to Jack's door and knocked a few times but no one answered. Standing there, feeling like a fool for not having her dagger, she heard the footsteps get closer to her and stopped a foot away from her. "Is there something I can assist you with?" She turned to see a grinning Jack looking at her. She tried to come up with an excuse as to why she was at his door, not wanting to sound paranoid. "Uh. Yes, I was going to introduce myself, Sir. I had forgotten to earlier when we had spoken." She said saluting and smiling. "My name is Hannah Collins, Sir." Jack smiled and nodded. "I also forgot to introduce myself to Doctor Maturin. Do you know where I may find him?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant. "He should be in his cabin, reading no doubt, it's down the corridor before you get to the dinning room." He said pointing her in the direction. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" She shook her head, saluted, and headed to the doctor's room.


End file.
